


Heaven is a Place on Earth With You

by someonestrangelikeme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, Law Student Alec Lightwood, Lawyer Magnus Bane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestrangelikeme/pseuds/someonestrangelikeme
Summary: " “Alec ? What are you staring at ?”His gaze found Clary who was glancing at him, fists on her hips. He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks and he cleared his throat. He focused on his hands then. He didn't want to tell his friend he had been crushing on a man he had never met and who wasn't even aware of his existence."Alec works in a coffee shop. When Magnus Bane, a successful lawyer who Alec happens to have a crush on, steps in and offers to tutor him all he can do is accept.





	Heaven is a Place on Earth With You

**Author's Note:**

> This came up in my mind last week and I just had to write it to escape the angst of the last episode (even though I love angst, all these breakup fics have been giving me life tbh).  
> As usual, this is unbetaed and English is not my first language. All mistakes are mine !  
> Enjoy and remember kudos and comments make the writer smile :)

Alec froze when he slipped behind the counter after his break. He sneaked another glance towards the man sitting at a table in a corner of the room, a laptop open before him and papers spread everywhere. He knew him, he was sure of that. Well, he didn't really know him, but he knew who he was.  
“Alec ? What are you staring at ?”  
His gaze found Clary who was glancing at him, fists on her hips. He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks and he cleared his throat. He focused on his hands then. He didn't want to tell his friend he had been crushing on a man he had never met and who wasn't even aware of his existence.  
“You know him ?”  
“Clary, it's Magnus Bane,” he explained, clearly expecting it to ring a bell.  
“Who ?”  
Alec couldn't help rolling his eyes while turning to face his brother's girlfriend.  
“Oh, just the best lawyer in the city. He managed to get to the top in only two years after getting out of law school. Everyone wants to be him.”  
Clary's brows shot up and she smirked.  
“Someone has a crush,” she said playfully and Alec blushed a deeper shade of red.   
“No I don't. I just appreciate his talent.”  
“Well, he's sitting in your section so you'd better do something about it.”

Alec grabbed his notepad and tied his apron before approaching the table. He was used to this by now. He had been working at the coffee shop for two years now. Clary's father, Luke, owned the place and when he had needed some staff he had offered to hire some of her daughter's friends. Alec had been grateful for this. He needed the money. Besides, working in a small place like this one had its perks. It was rarely crowded, and even when it was people were usually less stressed than they would have been in a Starbucks. Alec was working with his brother and his friends and he even got free coffee whenever he wanted it. Luke was pretty nice as well and he paid them quite generously for the amount of work they had to do. That meant he had money to pay for his apartment and time to study. Alec was in his last year of law school and he was on his way to finish college at the top of his class.  
“Hello sir, what can I get you today ?” he asked without looking up from the blank page of his notepad. He knew he was going to stutter the second he looked at the other man and he wanted to delay this as much as possible. He offered him a rapid glance and a polite smile. He didn't want to look rude either, that wasn't the best way to get clients.  
“A caramel macchiato, please.”  
Alec wrote the man's order and went away in order to prepare the coffee. That was his favorite part of the job. He wasn't a fan of interacting with people but once he was alone with the machine he was able to concentrate on the simple task. He really enjoyed trying to make the best coffee for his customers. Especially when the customer in question was Magnus Bane.  
When he got back to the lawyer's table he willed himself to say something. He knew he would regret not saying anything once the man would be gone. He placed the coffee cup on an empty space on the table and he smiled at Magnus.  
“I-er... I just wanted to say you handled your last case amazingly. It was a hard one. I still don't know how you did it. It was really impressive,” he said, silently congratulating himself for managing to form a few coherent sentences. He felt the blush spread on his face but he couldn't care less. At least he had said something to the person he admired and he wouldn't regret it later.  
“Why thank you, dear,” Magnus said and Alec could see the amused smile the man was sending his way. “It's pretty rare for me to get recognized in coffee shops, though.”  
“Well, I'm a law student, so... You're kind of a role model for me,” he explained. He started to make his way back behind the counter. Magnus was a very busy man and he didn't want to bother him for too long. He turned back, startled, when he heard the lawyer calling after him.  
“If you'd like to sit with me when you get a break, I'd be very happy to discuss the case with you. If you're interested in how I won, that is.” The smirk he was wearing was audible in his voice and that made Alec stutter a bit.  
“I-I... I'd love it ! I already went on my break, though. But I get off in an hour, if- I mean, if you're still here by then.”  
He waited for Magnus to nod before joining Clary at the counter to help her. He ignored the redhead's elbow hitting him in the waist and focused on his work.

An hour later, Alec made his way to Magnus's table, his apron discarded in his locker in the back room. He was carrying two cups of coffee and he placed one of them before the lawyer with a small smile.  
“On the house,” he said while pointing at the cup. He tugged at his black sweater and he sat down in front on Magnus. He put his own cup down on the table and looked up hesitantly at the other man. “I hope I'm not bothering you or anything.”  
“Of course not. I'm Magnus by the way,” he introduced himself, holding a hand for Alec to shake.  
“Alec,” he said, shaking Magnus's hand with a shy smile.  
“What do you want to know ?”

He didn't know how long they stayed there simply talking about Magnus's last case. Alec was truly interested in what he was saying and he was drinking in his every word. It wasn't every day that you got the chance to talk to one of the most successful lawyer of your generation, after all. They only got up because Magnus had to go. He had a business dinner to attend to. Alec was a little bit disappointed. He had loved talking with him and he was sad to think he'd probably never see him again. That is until Magnus spoke again.  
“I could help you study for your finals if you'd like.”  
Alec was taken aback by his words. He had not expected this at all.  
“I-Uh... I mean, yes. It would be amazing ! But you must have more important things to do. I wouldn't want to bother you and-”  
“Alexander, I'm offering. Don't worry, I can always find time to help out a beautiful student. Besides, I'd do anything for that heavenly coffee you gave me today.”  
Magnus winked and Alec blushed once more. He agreed to let Magnus help him without thinking twice about it. He didn't want to wait for him to change his mind. They exchanged numbers and the lawyer promised to text him with a date and location. He left then, waving to Alec before getting in a taxi.

____

“Izzy, I need your help.”  
Alec scanned the clothes in his closet while holding his phone to his ear. Magnus had finally texted him the day before, asking if he was free for a study session. He had sent him his address then and Alec had freaked out for a few minutes. He hadn't expected the lawyer to invite him to his place. He was used to study groups in tiny coffee shops or in the library. But then again, this wasn't exactly a study group with his fellow student. Anyway, he had been standing in front of his closet for some time now, and he was worried he was going to be late for his shift if he didn't find the perfect outfit in the next few minutes. He had to get to Magnus's right after getting off of work and wouldn't have any time to change. Of course, his sister wasn't at the apartment they shared with Jace at the moment he needed her the most. She was probably busy with one of her dance classes, but he decided to take a shot and call her anyway.  
“Is it about your date with the sexy lawyer ?” he heard her ask, her voice teasing.  
“I'll say this one last time, Iz. This is not a date.” His sister had been teasing him since he received the text from Magnus.  
“Fine, fine. What do you need ?”  
“What do I wear ?” he asked and cursed himself when he heard Isabelle laugh at the other end.  
“And you still expect me to believe this is not a date. Look, just go with your denim button-down shirt and black pants. You can't go wrong with this and it's still casual. This way it won't look like you're trying to hard.”  
“Thanks Izzy, you're the best. Love you.”  
“Love you too, big brother. And don't forget that I want every detail when you come home.”  
Alec laughed before hanging up. He dressed quickly and left for Luke's coffee shop.

“I heard you're going on a date tonight.”  
Alec groaned when he heard his sister's boyfriend's voice. He managed to get away from teasing comments even though he didn't miss Clary's curious glance at his clothes when he arrived. But of course Simon couldn't help himself. Alec gave him a serious look while untying his apron and leaving the spot behind the counter for Simon to take. He went over to the coffee machine and placed two to-go mugs in it. He took his time to make the perfect caramel macchiato before turning once more towards his friend.  
“If you heard that from Izzy, which you probably did, you also must have heard that this is not a date,” he said slowly and Simon raised his hands in surrender.  
He actually liked Simon but he liked to pretend otherwise. He was his sister's boyfriend after all and it was quite fun to give him scary looks and play the threatening big brother. Well, he would really do anything for his sister and he meant the “if you hurt her I hurt you” talk he gave Simon, but he was good for Isabelle and Alec didn't worry too much about him. He grabbed his bag and the two cups of coffee and made his way to the door. Fortunately, Magnus's apartment wasn't too far away from the coffee shop and Alec wouldn't have to run in order to be on time. He hated to be late and he certainly didn't want to make a bad impression.

Reaching the lawyer's building didn't take too long. Alec started getting nervous after he pressed the buzzer. He still didn't get why Magnus was willing to take time to help him study when he barely knew him. It didn't make much sense to Alec but he was definitely not complaining. He had loved talking to him the other day and every law student in the city would have jumped on the occasion. Plus, the lawyer was incredibly attractive. That was a perk.  
Once he reached the last floor, Magnus was already waiting for him in the doorway. Alec's heart missed a beat when he smiled at him.  
“Well hello, Alexander. I'm glad you could make it.” Magnus's smile didn't falter while his eyes shamelessly took in Alec's outfit. He gave an appreciative nod and Alec felt himself blush.  
“Thank you so much for doing this,” he said. “I-Uh... I brought you coffee.”  
He held up the cups of coffee as a proof and smiled a little shyly. Magnus let him in and closed the door behind him. Alec hadn't known what to expect from Magnus's place. He loved the way the man dressed, elegantly and with a touch of glitters, with a lot of jewelry and makeup. He had expected something quite flamboyant as well for his apartment. The loft fit Magnus perfectly, Alec thought. It was elegantly furnished, with enough things to fill up the space, but not too much either. It was perfect actually. It had a warmth that Alec loved immediately. He could totally picture how Magnus could call this home. To Alec's mind, nothing was worse than an impersonal and cold apartment. Someone's home often reflected who they were inside, at least that's what Alec thought. And he liked what he saw.  
He followed Magnus to the living room, still taking in his surroundings. He set the coffees on the table and placed his bag on the floor.  
“Your place is amazing,” he said to break the silence that had settled between them.  
Magnus thanked him and offered him a seat. Alec got his stuff out of his bag then, ready to start studying.

Magnus turned out to be a very good teacher. He was patient and he explained things in a way that made everything clear for Alec. He was a good student, one of the best in his class to be honest but there were still things that he had trouble understanding. Alec was grateful for his help. He was working very hard to succeed so this was exactly what he needed. He was positive that with his hard work and Magnus's help he was going to do great.  
They worked for a few hours and Alec realized it was already dark outside when he looked up. Magnus seemed to register the time too.  
“Care for a break ? I could make some drinks if you'd like,” he offered with a smile and a gesture towards the alcohol bottles that were on display near his couch.  
Alec wasn't much of a drinker except for the occasional celebratory champagne but their coffees were long gone and he had to admit he wasn't to keen on ending their night there. He could really use a break, though.  
“Yes, that would be great. Thank you.”  
“So, why did you choose law school ?” asked Magnus as he got up to mix the content of different bottles.  
“I guess it was to please my parents at first. They're both lawyers and they expected nothing less for me, especially as their eldest son. I've always been one to follow the rules and going against their will never really crossed my mind. I found myself truly enjoying it, though.”  
“Was there something else you wanted to do ? I mean, if you hadn't decided to become a lawyer.” Magnus didn't seem to judge him for his decision, which he was grateful for. Alec was used to people thinking he was a coward for following his parents' will.  
“Not really. Well, I've always loved books so I think I would have liked studying literature.” He accepted the drink he was offered with a grin, leaning back against the back of his chair. He allowed himself to relax a bit. “What about you ? Why did you become a lawyer ?”  
He watched as Magnus shrugged. “I wanted to help people. That probably sounds like the most basic answer to this question, but that's why.”  
“No, it's a good thing. Actually, that's the most honest answer I've received. People usually try to come out with reasons that are all but basic,” Alec laughed and raised his glass to toast with Magnus.  
“To us,” the lawyer said.  
Alec took a drink and he couldn't help but grimace at the taste.  
“I can make something else of you don't like it.” Magnus's laugh made Alec smile.  
“No, no. Don't worry this is good. I'm just not much of a drinker.” Alec shrugged, then took another sip of his drink to prove his point. He was not a party person, and even when his sister managed to drag him to a bar or a club he always made sure to stay sober in order to take everybody home safely.

They kept talking for a few more hours, their work totally forgotten. They didn't pay attention to the time either and soon it was way past the time Alec had thought he would leave. Not that he minded, obviously. He got up when he saw Magnus yawn.  
“I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from going to bed. I should probably go.”  
“I don't mind missing a few hours of sleep for you, Alexander,” Magnus answered with a wink. Alec had stopped counting the number of time the other man had managed to make him blush since he arrived. It had plausibly something to do with the way his full name seemed to roll on Magnus's tongue. Alec had always hated being called Alexander but weirdly enough he couldn't care less when it was Magnus who said it. He loved it, even.  
Magnus let him go eventually. They planned another session a few days later and Alec went back to his apartment. Luckily for him, his brother and sister were already asleep. He went to his room without a noise. He knew Izzy wouldn't let him get away with this this easily. She'd probably tease him endlessly for coming home this late but spending time with Magnus Bane was worth it.

_______

They kept seeing each other for the next few weeks. What was at first a work session every other day became more regular to the point where they met at Magnus's place almost every night, when they were both free. Alec had learned a great deal about the lawyer in the meantime, stupid little things like his favorite color – burgundy – or what he ordered for Chinese takeout. Alec had taken the habit to bring something to eat – or at least some coffee – every time they worked together. It was his way to thank Magnus for taking time to help him with his studies.  
That night was the one before his final exam, which meant it was also the last time he would meet with Magnus to study. He had decided to stop and buy Magnus's favorite food and the smile he got when he arrived at the loft was enough to make him lose his breath for a moment.  
They sat in their usual spot, at the large table in front of the window which was big enough to hold their food and their papers. They ate while working. Magnus tried to explain some last minute details to Alec. Having Magnus Bane as a teacher was both an advantage and an inconvenience. He was excellent and Alec drank in everything he said, but he was also incredibly distracting. Alec spent more time staring at his face than actually registering information that would help him the next day.  
Once he could finally convince Magnus that he understood everything the night shifted as it always did. Alec's notes were forgotten and nothing mattered except the easy conversation between them.  
“So, how are you planning to celebrate the end of your finals tomorrow ?” Magnus asked, his fork midway to his mouth.  
Alec smiled at the sight but frowned soon after when he remembered his plans for the following night. “Izzy, my sister, wanted to drag me to a club but my parents are in town so we're all going to dinner. I don't know which is worse actually,” he laughed and shrugged. He hated dancing but he hated almost as much theses family dinners.  
“You don't have a good relationship with your family ?” Magnus seemed surprised.  
“I love my siblings. I share an apartment with my sister and my brother actually. And Max, the youngest, is adorable. He's ten. I wish I could see him more often but he lives with my parents, obviously. My parents are... They're not awful you know. They just... don't approve everything about me. Or about my siblings. I think my mother is coming to terms with my sexuality and with the choices Isabelle and Jace made for their future. I know she is trying. My father on the other hand... He can be harsh sometimes.” Alec shrugged and looked up. He hadn't meant to tell all this to Magnus. These weren't things he shared easily with others. It was quite personal and he wasn't the kind of person to expose his family problems with anyone. Magnus wasn't anyone, though. Alec trusted him. He didn't know why but he knew for sure he could share anything with him without fearing judgment.  
“I'm sorry. I had no idea. After you told me you chose to become a lawyer to please your parents I assumed you had a great relationship with them. I shouldn't have.”  
“No, don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now. It has always been like this. My parents expect nothing less than perfection and it's hard to live up to it. That doesn't stop me from being happy,” Alec said with a reassuring smile.  
“So you're not free tomorrow night. When can I see you again ? From what you told me about her, your sister is not forgetting about this night out anytime soon. She'll probably take you to a club as soon as she can,” Magnus laughed and for a moment Alec was confused.  
“My last final is tomorrow, so you don't have to keep helping me study. I-I mean I wouldn't want to take more of your time. You have been so nice to me already.”  
“I wasn't asking when you were free to study, Alexander.” Magnus seemed amused and Alec was nowhere close to understanding what he meant.  
“Then why-”  
“I'm asking you on a date, idiot.”  
“Oh,” was all Alec managed to say.  
“Listen Alec, I really like you. I have to say, I offered to tutor you because you looked ridiculously hot and adorable when you appeared to take my order the other day. I never thought I would cherish these moments I got to spend with you that much. You're smart, you make me laugh and you always pretend to be interested when I'm rambling about god knows what.” Alec laughed at that, because he really was interested, but he let him continue. “I want to get to know you and maybe turn this into more. And let's be honest, I'm not sure I can bear not seeing you almost everyday.”  
Alec was speechless for a few moments. He had felt stupid for having a crush on the lawyer. He had never imagined Magnus could be interested. Alec was probably just one more law student trying to spend time with the amazing Magnus Bane. He had nothing more than the others, he was just an ordinary twenty-five year old man.  
A smile made his way to his face and he found himself nodding while he ignored the blush he knew was spreading on his skin.   
“I really like you, too. And I'd love to go on a date with you.” 'I've been waiting for this since the day I met you', he almost said. “Are you free Friday ?”  
“Friday it is. I'll cook you dinner for once. I think we had enough takeout for a long while.”  
They both laughed. Then, Magnus took Alec's hand in his. Alec squeezed back, still amazed by the fact that Magnus wanted him.  
“Should I bring anything ?”  
“Your amazing self will be more than enough for me.”  
Alec looked down on their intertwined fingers and smiled. Holding Magnus's hand felt natural, almost like he had all his life. It was just as he had imagined it would be. Magnus's skin was warm and soft against his own and the cold feeling of his rings wasn't unpleasant. The feeling in itself was so Magnus. Unique and perfect.

As much as he wanted to stay with Magnus, Alec had to go home to get a good night of sleep before his exam. That's why he was facing Magnus at the door, reluctant to let go of his hand. They were both smiling like complete idiots as they said goodbye. The lawyer freed Alec's hand eventually and he turned around to move towards the elevator.  
“Alexander, one last thing,” he heard Magnus call and he turned around.  
He didn't have time to register how close to Magnus he was standing before he felt his lips on his. His eyes closed by reflex and when his brain caught up with what was happening a few seconds later his hands found Magnus's waist and he kissed back. The kiss itself was simple, their lips pressing gently against each other. The feeling was different, though. Magnus's hands on the nape of his neck and his lips moving slowly against his own were both foreign and familiar. It felt like everything he had ever wanted to have. It felt like taking a deep breath after being deprived of air for too long. But mostly, it felt like coming home.


End file.
